The British Steel Company
Our Founding The British Steel Company was founded by Joshua William Pond. It was orginally named The Pond Steel Company. The Company was founded in the middle of no-where, soon to become the town known as Steelsburgh. ( yes, i know, its tacky ) The Company started as one small factory. But as business grew, more factories were made, and people started moving towards the factories. The towns population soon rose to nearly 40,000 within 5 year's. Several times other steel companies tried to buy out Pond, one even tried to buy him for over 4.9 billion. Pond refused all offers. Why you might ask? He had produced a 34.9 Trillion dollar company! His steel was some of the finest ever sold! He did not however, retrieve the steel in England, nor Europe. He gathered it in a large steel mine in Africa. He lost half his profits in 1 year. Only because he bought out every single last Steel company their was. But he employed every single worker who had worked with the old companies, made free housing, and moved them and their families to Steelsburgh. Pond loved people. He couldn't stand to see them miserable. Thats why he did what he did. "I shall not leave any man from which i have bought out unemployed. They were all once great business, these people are of good use to me, and i'll put them to work so they can put food on their familes tables." - Joshua Pond Getting Started Pond had to find a place that was good for starting a business. And mostly that had the resources for expansion. He picked a nice location, not lots of hills, mostly flat and quiet. Pond hired some men to build a small factory. He then hired many workers to run the factory. Pond was a well known inventor at the time. He invented several things. So people were eager to work for him. so many people wanted to work for him he had to expand his company, and fast. He bought up over 800 acres to start off with. Within the next several year's, his land more than doubled.He refused to spread his factories around tho. This way he could check up on them all in spot, and knew how they were running. Life was good in the business world for Pond and his workers. The workers never complained about conditions, or being underpaid. Simply because Pond treated his men like he'd treat anybody. As normal civilians, just trying to make a living. Lots of times Pond would go to the factories and help work himself. He would visit sick workers, even if a family member of the worker was sick. If the worker was sick Pond would take the mans place until he was better. If to many were sick he's hire new workers, and when the old ones were better, he'd make another Factory. nobody was put out of work in Pond's eyes. Good Business Pond didn't have lots of competition problems. Simply because after a few year's in business, others were near bankrupt. Pond eased them by buying their business', and employing them at his factory. By the year of 1744, Joshua Pond had finally bought out every last British Steel company. He then renamed his company from The Pond Steel Company, to what it is now. The British Steel Company. Life was tough tho. Ponf kept being asked the same question. How can we make our shipping faster? He found the answer. around 3 years back, Pond had made a Steel wagon. called The Steel Cage Wagon. He improved this wagon by making a Track for it ship on. This kept his wagon drivers, off the busy dirt roads that could only fit one wagon at a time. In time pond realized he needed to make a secondary track, to ship both ways, instead of making one circle going only one way, make one track go one way, and the other another way. That way the last towns on the route were not last to get their products. The entire project was completed on December 16, 1744. - Category:POTCO Companies Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO